The present invention relates to a separating tool such as a wedge and more particularly to a separating tool especially useful for automobile repair purposes. Such tools are used to separate ball joint connections and tie rod ends from steering arms by way of example.
Separating tools are well known in the automobile repair art and may include a generally wedge shaped head supported on an impact handle. The wedge shaped head typically includes a pair of spaced apart, tapered prongs that are adapted to fit between the parts to be separated. In the past, separation through the use of the tool is achieved either by sharply striking the distal end of the impact handle with a hammer or by driving the handle with an air hammer. The shape and structure of the distal end of a separating tool adapted to be struck with a hammer are generally different from that of the distal end of a separatinng tool adapted to be driven by an air hammer. The former has a blunt, large diameter end adapted to receive the blows of the hammer while the latter has a small diameter rod shape for cooperation with a compatible thrust coupling of an air hammer.
It has long been the practice in the art to make different size automotive separating tools for different jobs and parts. The principal difference between different sized relates to the dimensions of the head including the spacing between and dimensions of the prongs of the wedge shaped head. The length and overall size of the handles may also be changed proportionally as the dimensions of the wedge shaped head are changed. It has also long been recognized in the art that a well equipped automotive repair shop or garage should have at least three different sized tools. Since an automotive tool, designed to be struck by a hammer, should not be, and generally is not used with an air hammer, and vice versa, the well equipped automotive repair shop or garage usually must keep at least six different tools on hand, that is, three different size tools usable with a striking hammer and three different sized tools usable with an air hammer. In the better lines of tools, the price per tool runs approximately $40.00 so it is relatively expensive to keep all of these different sized tools in the shop or garage.